Transformers: Overworked and Paranoid
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Red Alert is paranoid, always has been and always will be, but he has a terrible obsession of thinking everything is gonna come crashing down if he leaves his post, and when he does he has nightmares of it, but that's why Inferno is there to help - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: Because I like Red 'n' Inferno stuff too!


Red Alert drummed his digits against the sides of his helm as he continued to stare at the bright glowing set of the many monitors in front of him. He, to be completely honest, didn't even know when the last time he recharged, the last time he had properly refueled or even the last time he had left his office for that fact. The constant changing of the rhythm to his drumming was so frequent he couldn't recall how many times he had done so in the last hour, but he swore that the movement was the only really the only thing that was really keeping himself awake. There was many times he moved away from the workspace of his desk, when he actually planned to check out and get some rest that his paranoia started to play tricks on him. The voices in the back of his processor repeating all the ways something could go horribly wrong, that if he left his post that's when the Decepticons would come and attack or something else would and he wasn't there to be able to alert the other Autobots. It also didn't help the fact that his paranoia would cause his glitch to spaz out sometimes causing him to think everyone and everything real or not was out to get him and he would curl up into a ball in the corner or under his desk afraid of everything and everyone, including his own shadow.

So caught up in his thoughts and being engrossed into the constant flicking of switching camera views on his set of monitors he hadn't even noticed the knock on his office's door. At first he had thought it was simply his imagination playing with him like it always did when the knock came again, a bit more louder and the familiar calling of a concern comrade calling out his name behind the closed door. Red Alert quickly switched a camera view to one to face in front of his office just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating about being called out by another Autobot. Much to his surprise it indeed wasn't his imagination and he swiftly stood up from his seat like a rocket and rushed over to answer the door, squashing all the thoughts of something going wrong. Typing in several codes he was able to disengage the locks and the door slid open to the last keys he had punched into the door's systems. He raised up his arm and squinted his optics as the light from the hallway poured into his dark office. Letting a few moments to adjust to the newfound lighting he looked up to see who his visitor was. And actually he couldn't quite think properly if he should be surprised or not as Inferno stood several feet away from the doorway. Before the Fire Chief slash Security Director could ask his question of Inferno's presence of his unexpected visit, the larger mech spoke out first.

"Red buddy, you seriously need to get some rest, you've been working nonstop for almost a week now." Inferno insisted and the smaller mech just looked around his surroundings carefully as if observing for some invisible foe that'll pounce on him at any given second if he were to let his guard down. Due to this he hadn't even considered to listen to what the firetruck had to say and immediately Inferno knew the red white mech was over thinking and letting his paranoia get the better of him. Placing a servo on his hip, Inferno gave a scowl still not receiving anything in the slightest to indicate that Red Alert was even paying attention to him, let alone what he had just said. "Are you even listening to me, Red?" He snapped his digits and the sound seemed to have grasped the Security Director's attention now and he stood up straighter trying to push out all the voices from messing with his processor.

"Of course I'm listening!" Red Alert snapped hoping he was right about his answer since he clearly hadn't been paying attention a few moments ago to the point that he didn't even hear what the firefighter had even said. Inferno sighed and gave them his; "oh really now?" expression and gestured Red Alert to repeat what he had originally stated that had started the conversation, or what could be called a conversation. "Um...uh..." Red paused trying to recollect what Inferno had told him yet he was so paranoid at the moment he could barely think straight and he felt his systems were ready to crash from exhaustion. Instead of trying to figure out how to reply he just stayed quiet now and the larger mech let out a huff, though it wasn't one out of annoyance, no, it seemed to be filled with more concern than any other emotion. There was a stir in the back of his processor and he started to look around cautiously again, this time taking a few glances back into his office and he was ready to dash back over and resume his post. When he turned on his heels and got ready to make a break for his desk he was tugged back when a much larger servo grabbed his own and pulled him backwards, causing him to stumble a bit. Looking up Red came face to face with Inferno, a stern expression was built onto his face but his deep blue optics seemed to be drowning in his concern.

"Come on Red, I got Jazz to take over your shift, you should really recharge for a few and if you want, care to join me?" The firefighter explained sheepishly and he almost seemed embarrassed by his question. Red Alert just stared, his blue optics blinking several times before he relaxed and the tension faded. Recharging sounded like a wonderful idea, being with Inferno sounded better though. Slacking his shoulders he decided to go with the idea and leaned in against Inferno. They stayed like this for several minutes when Jazz came happily swaying down the hallway, grinning as he saw that the firefighter had managed to get Red Alert out of his office. Giving a cheeky grin at the two he gave a simple statement; "Ah'll take 'ver from 'ere Red" and happily strolled into the office, closing the door behind him. Before Red could protest about Jazz being security he was lead away by Inferno, guiding him to the general direction of quarters on the east side of the Ark. As they reached Inferno's quarters the larger mech punched in the unlock codes and the locks disengaged with a loud '_click_'. Following him in Inferno securely closed and locked the door like Red always like it, it made the Fire Chief bot feel a lot more safe that way due to his glitch and paranoia always driving him onto the edge.

Flopping down lazily onto the huge berth, Red Alert curled up as Inferno had tossed him an extra pillow and placed a blanket over him. He stared several moments, watching as the smaller mech curled into a comfortable position, laying on his side and facing the wall and he gripped a portion of the pillow in security while snuggling under the blanket some more. When finished and finally settled in Inferno saw this as he chance and crawled onto the berth himself, throwing his own blanket over himself and taking in a much comfortable position on his back, carefully leaving some space between himself and Red for he knew the slightest uncomfortable touch would send the paranoid mech into a frenzy like he had the first time they slept together which had caused Inferno to feel guilty about his mistake and also the consequences of Red Alert to avoid him for several weeks due to the accidental touch. Casting off the thoughts he gave a soft smile as he took one more glance at the red white mech recharging next to him as he drifted off into his own sleep.

* * *

He couldn't recall at the moment where he was but he could care less really. Gripping tightly onto the blanket that covered him and the pillow that was once under his helm, he clung tightly to them as if his life depended on it. There was no doubt about it that he had had a terrible nightmare as he shivered with fear. His paranoia was working overtime at the moment and he swore his sparkbeat was so loud that the whole Ark could hear it but he refused to turn over to see what or who was behind him. All his thoughts were completely fuzzy, all of them were coated in thick fear he could practically reach out and grab them. Feeling the berth shift behind him slightly he bolted upright, faster than he's ever done in his life hyperventilating. Frantically he looked around as if for an escape route, not bothering to even check who the mech was laying down beside him on the berth. He yelped and nearly tumbled off the berth when a servo was gently placed on his forearm.

"Mmmm, Red? What's wrong buddy?" Shakingly he turned his head back, captured by the sight of Inferno wearily staring him over with those blue optics of his, it almost seemed to chase the fears away. He vented in deeply, ex-venting quickly as he tried to calm himself down a bit, he didn't know how to explain what was wrong, he wasn't sure if Inferno would care either and he began to panic more than settling down. Inferno was quick to come to his aid and cradled him in his arms, rocking back and forth slightly, hushing him with a soft few tunes from humming. This went on for several minutes that soon grew into half an hour before the Fire Chief 'bot calmed down enough to stop hyperventilating in the very least. Even though he had stopped the firefighter continued to hold Red close to him, his helm resting against his chassis and he cooed to the smaller Autobot. "Shhh, its okay, its okay." He murmured, still awaiting for Red to finally relax completely.

It had taken a while longer, but he had finally managed to calm down the overworked and completely paranoid Autobot. Though, Inferno could tell his smaller friend was still wide awake with inching fear as he was desperately clinging to him for comfort and support. Inferno came to the idea that Red Alert normally wouldn't act like this on his own accord, especially when recharging. Holding him closer and a little tighter for more protection over the smaller mech's imaginary fears he rocked him back and forth a little more, cooing to him to make sure he was alright. Red Alert, still shivered every now and then in his grip as the larger mech gently, carefully rubbed circles into his back, more sure the touch was one of soothing comfort and not set off him again.

"It was horrible Inferno...I thought they were going to get me..." Red Alert murmured as his buried his face into the fire truck's much bigger chassis. Inferno gave a careful squeeze of a hug making Red Alert feel as if he were shifting positions a little, and with it the question of; "who?" arises. The Security Director paused for a moment, he wasn't really sure who was out to get him in that horrible nightmare, it was all too foggy to even remember, but he presumed it was the Decepticons. "It was the Decepticons...they had got into the base because I wasn't at my post, I let the Autobots down, I had caused our destruction from the sneak attack, it was my fault...all of it..." Red hadn't even noticed the coolant streaming down his face as he recalled the horrid dream, and Inferno began to coo at him again, hushing him gently.

"Shhh, no, no Red. Its not your fault, it was all a dream. We would never blame you for it. Shhh, it'll all be okay now, we're still here. We're still here." He continued to cradled the sobbing mech, comforting him until he reached a complete over exhausted stage, hiccupping a bit, but shortly falling into recharge once more. Inferno slowly laid back down, still holding the red white mech and rubbing his back again. Really, he should try more often to get Red Alert to recharge on a daily bases, it would help him from overworking too much and then maybe his paranoia won't add to his vast imagination. Instead of drifting off into his own recharge state, he dimmed his optics, watching over the smaller mech just encase another nightmare came to stir in his processor. But he was fine staying up to look after him, after all, he always did the same thing for all of them. He deserved to have the same feeling of safety and security as the rest of them.


End file.
